Pieces of my Past
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: After a fight, Killua lost his memory and ran away from Gon. Then he stumbled on Hisoka... The enemy he did not remember.
1. first chapter

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me but to the respectful Yoshiro Togashi sensei.

**Pieces of The Past**

**- Chapter 1 -**

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a face of a boy with black spiky hair and plaster all over his face, staring anxiously back at him.

"Good morning!" The boy greeted him with a big smile. "How do you feel?"

He sat up and groaned. His head hurts, his whole body hurts and his chest was very painful. He screwed his face. "It hurts a lot." He said pointing toward his bandaged chest. "I don't feel good."

"You're lucky that you survived the fight with only some broken rib bones and a few minor injuries, Killua." A man with long untidy hair and a black sunglass snorted. He was sitting on a sofa along with another man who wore a black suit.

"Maybe that ought to teach the both of you to wait for reinforcement before rushing headlong into a fight next time." The man in the black suit said. "But, Mister Morau is correct. You were very lucky, Killua. Be thankful."

_Killua… they kept calling me by that name…_

"Is Killua… my name?" He asked innocently.

"Of course it is." The boy looked at him as if expecting the question to be a joke. "Don't you remember your own name?"

He gazed at his hands. "N-No, I don't remember it." He turned toward the boy. "I also don't remember you… Who are you?"

There was an unsettling silence as everybody in the room stared at him. The man in the black suit looked at him thoughtfully, while the boy and the man with the sunglass just stared at him bewildered. For the longest moment no one said anything.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" the man in the black suit asked, breaking the silence. "Anything at all?"

He tried to recall his memories but he couldn't remember anything from his past and the longer he tried to think the more his head hurts. Finally, he gave up and shook his head. "No, I can't remember anything. My head hurts."

The man nodded as if understanding something.

"He got amnesia."

"Amnesia?" He asked.

"Amnesia - a sudden loss of memories." The man answered, simple.

The boy with the black spiky hair suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Killua, I'm Gon…" He sounded anxious. "Please… please…tell me that you haven't forgotten about our friendship! We're friends… don't you remember?!"

"Gon…" He tried the name on his lips but no memory surface. "Gon is my friend. I am Gon's friend."

"Is there no way for him to get his memory back, Mister Nowu?" The boy asked the man in the black suit.

"I don't know. It might only be temporary but it also might be permanent. But we better call his family and inform them first." The man stood up and left.

"Well, I better go with Mister Nowu in case he needs me. See you later." The other man also stood up and left.

For the second time an eerie silence settled over the room. He didn't like it. It was too quiet. "Err… Gon?" The name was very strange to his ears. "Where am I? Can you tell me who they are? Are they my friends too?"

The boy studied him for a second.

"Killua, you really don't remember anything, do you?"

He shook his head, feeling sorry.

"Don't worry. We'll get all of your memories back!" The boy said, smiling confidently. "I promise you!"

He smiled. He didn't know why he smiled; it was just that when he saw the boy smiling at him like that he couldn't help smiling himself. He felt like he wanted to return it back.

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Gon stopped in the middle of telling Killua of the time they were in the game 'Greed Island'.

"Come in." He called out.

It was Mister Nowu and Mister Morau from yesterday and they had come in bringing a thin big box with them. Killua eyed it curiously. "What is that?"

To his surprise Mister Morau gave him the box.

"A little gift for you from President Netero. He apologized for not able to be here but he still got a lot of work to do." Mister Morau answered him taking a seat on the sofa as Mister Nowu followed suit. "Go on. Open it."

He opened it; inside a dozen or more little black round stones were arranged neatly in rows. He picked one of the black stone. "What is this?" he asked, holding it close to his eyes for a closer look.

"It's chocolate." Gon said, picking one up and popped it into his mouth. "You used to really love them. Try it, it's really delicious."

He put the chocolate into his mouth and chewed. At first, it was hard like a rock but then it melt on his tongue and warm his mouth. he likes it. He took another two of the chocolate and stuffed it into his mouth. "It's really delicious!" his voice was slightly muffled by the chocolate. "Thank you. Do you want some?" he offered some of the chocolate to Mister Morau and Mister Nowu but both of them declined the offer.

"Your family is arriving this morning, Killua." Mister Nowu announced, checking his wristwatch. "In fact they might be arriving any time now."

Killua stopped chewing.

"What's my family like, Gon?"

"Well… I… I… um… I really don't know. I have never met them before." Gon lied. In truth, he had met Killua's mother and one of his brothers before, and he thought the both of them are very weird and cold people. But Killua really don't need to know that from him, he can find out for himself later anyway. "But I know all of them work as an assassin."

"Assassin?" Killua sounded confused.

"Well... it's what you call the people wh-" Gon's voice trailed off as he heard somebody knocked. A moment later three people entered the room. Two of them Gon recognized as Killua's mother and his brother, Illumi, the third one he guessed must be Killua's father. He turned toward Killua and was shocked to see him sweating heavily with the expression of fear plastered on his friend's face.

"Killua, are you alright?"

But Killua didn't answer Gon. In fact, he no longer noticed any other presence anymore except for the three new people. Suddenly, the man with long silky black hair gazed at him. Instantly, his blood froze in his vein as one thought hammered in his head. He has to get away… away … far away from them… he has to get away…

With one swift move Killua had jumped off his bed, slammed into the window and was falling from the 6th floor. He had to get away... far away… He didn't understand why he was so scared of the three people… especially the man with the black silky hair. All he knew was that he had to get away or something bad will happen to him. He landed on the crowded street below, ignoring the surprised people and the pain in his body, he started to run as fast as he could… away from the hospital… away from the bad people.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

I know this fic is really badly written and confusing. I admit it (Sweat drop). The reason is that I couldn't find enough materials to study on how to write an amnesia fan fic. So, as you can guess, I just gamble and go for broke… I'm really sorry if Killua was acting out of character and all… please forgive me. But hopefully the next chapter ought to look a little bit better… if not worse. I also know that I only deserve flame for this fic (sweat drop) but please have some mercy on me. Please…

And Ineed some help... anybody know how to make the star simbol for seperating a paragraph show?I can seem to make it appear in the fic. So sorry again if my fiction seemed a little bit weird... okay very weird.


	2. second chapter

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is not mine. Never was, never will be. Ooohhhh……**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Pieces of the Past **

**-Chapter 2-**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rain pelted down the empty streets of West Golto City. The lack of people was not a bizarre thing considering the lateness of the hour and the melancholic weather. Any sensible beings would be in their homes right now sleeping soundly in their bed or lazing around idly in their house.

But a single boy, of twelve years, trudged the empty streets alone and soaked to the skin. The boy's step was slow and at times it would stop as if there was no direction for him to go.

Killua huddled his arm around his tiny figure, in a futile hope to warm his shivering body, all the while forcing his brain to remember where his home was. He was sure that he had once belonged to a nice loving family with a nice home but no matter how hard he tried to remember where his home was, his memory would always came up empty. So was every time he tried to remember something from his past. It felt as if he was being blocked by an invisible barrier that he could not get through no matter how hard he try.

He felt so lonely…

He had woken up a day ago in a hospital with no recollection to his memories. But back then, he was with Gon, his friend. Gon was the one who told him who he was and a little bit about his past. But before he could learn much of himself or the reason why he had lost all his memories, he was visited by three mysterious people…

Suddenly the freezing night felt colder than before.

_Those people_… He didn't know who they were but their presence had summoned a terror so terrible inside of him. It felt, at that time, as if he would have died if he had stayed there any longer. So, he ran away… ran as fast as he could away from them.

Now… he gazed at the sorrowful night where the rain was still falling…

_I don't like the rain…_

An agonizing scream from the alley he was passing killed his steps in its track. For a moment, he strained his ear for more sound but all he could hear was the rain and his shuddery breath. He was just trying to convince himself that it had only been his imagination when the second and the third scream rose from darkness of the alleyway.

He knew that the smart thing was to keep on walking and don't turn back. But curiosity had taken control over him as he stepped off the street, leaving the safety of the dim street lamp.

A fourth cry rang through the night but this time, it was cut short by a gurgling noise and a 'thud' that oddly reminded him of a dead body hitting the ground. He strained his eyes to adjust them to the lack of light; a man shuffling a deck of cards stood surrounded by a gang armed with baseball bats and pocket knives. He could also just make out the form of several bodies lying on the ground. He watched, transfixed with fear, as the man with the cards slaughtered the group with ease.

He felt sick, as he clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting and from the scream that was stuck in his throat. He has to get out of here or he would be the next victim of the man.

He was inching toward the main road, praying that he hadn't been noticed when the man turned his gaze to him with an ominous smile. He felt as if death himself had descended upon him as the man started toward him.

"Killua, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

He didn't response, he didn't know how to. Fear had crept up his spine and numbed the use of his brain. He could only stare at the man, hoping he wouldn't be hurt or…

The smile on the man's face grew bigger. "Don't look so afraid. I won't hurt you… yet."

What the man said did not relieve him from fear. But whoever the man was, he obviously knew him from his past, which he couldn't remember.

"Wh-Who a-are you!" he stammered.

The man's happy face immediately turned into a frown. "What?"

"Wh-Who are you?" Killua repeated nervously.

The man looked at him suspiciously as if expecting the question to be a joke. "I'm Hisoka. Remember?"

He shook his head slowly.

"You don't remember me?"

Killua shook his head again. "I-I got amnesia…"

There was a long pause as Hisoka waited for the knowledge to sink slowly inside of him – very, very slowly. And when it did, it hit him hard. "Your nen! You still know how to use them, don't you!"

"Nen?" He had heard the name before, it sounded very familiar. "What is that?"

"THIS IS NEN!" The man shouted and as he did Killua could sense something terrifying – so terrifying that it freeze the blood in his veins. He was so shocked and scared at the changes of the man that he accidentally stumbled backward and started to cry.

Hisoka stared dumbfounded at the crying boy in front of him. This was a sight he thought he would never see; Killua, an ex-assassin, wailing like a kid… but then again, the boy was just only a twelve year old kid after all… He swore at his mind for making him even more confused.

"Shut up!"

Maybe it was half expected to him that when he uttered the two words Killua only increased the volume of his wailing. He sighed, calmed himself down, smiled his friendliest smile and said nicely, "Please, stop crying. I'll buy you some candy if you do."

The trick worked though the reaction was slow, but Killua finally subsided his wailing to a sob and nodded his head softly.

Hisoka offered his handkerchief which the boy accepted and wiped his face, not that it really matters since it was still raining. Then, the two went to a 24-hour store and the magician, who never had to buy anything for anyone but for himself, bought two large chocolate bar and a huge lollipop for a delighted Killua.

**XXXXX**

"Where are you taking me?" Killua asked as he licked the lollipop.

"Where are you staying?"Hisoka asked, slightly annoyed for being out in the rain again because the stupid store didn't sell any umbrella. _No that it matter much if we got an umbrella or not_, he thought irritably. _We are thoroughly soaked anyway._

"I-I don't have a place to stay." Killua was slow to answer. "I-I ran away from the hospital."

"Why did you run away from the hospital?"

Killua didn't answer him but instead stared sadly at the lollipop. He didn't want to tell Hisoka about…

"Forget it." Hisoka said when he caught the expression on the boy's face. "You can stay at my place for awhile."

Killua looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. But, let's go and get some dry clothes first." Hisoka said, wondered what was wrong with his head tonight; he was behaving very strangely.

**xxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continue**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

**Ahahahaha… I tried to improve my writing style in this chapter but somehow I don't think I done quite a good job but this is the best I can do right now with all my homework's unfinished and my examination only aweek to go and my limited time on the computer… I'm really sorry. But someday I will rewrite this whole chapter and the previous chapter and the chapter that haven't yet been out and make sure that I really, really improve it that time! But right now this is the best I can do… please be merciful. Onegai…**


	3. third chapter

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me but to the respectful Yoshiro Togashi sensei.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pieces of The Past**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you standing there for? Come in."

Killua hesitatingly stepped into the dim-lit motel room and gazed around. The room was not big. In fact, it was just as big as the hospital room and it was scarcely furnished; a small television box in a corner, an old cupboard next to it, a bedside table in another corner and a bed. There wasn't even a chair to sit on.

"Do you live here?"

"For the moment… I'm a simple man." Hisoka added when he caught the expression on Killua's face. He smiled to himself. Yes, he was just a simple man… who likes a good fight now and again.

He retrieved a towel from the cupboard and threw it at the boy. "The bathroom is that way." He said pointing to a door opposite the bed. "Go and get some bath."

He watched Killua went into the bathroom without any complaint then slumped back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. What the boy said was obviously true – he had lost his memory and all those lovely nen powers of his. He sighed, depressed. Ever since he had stumbled on the information that the boy could change his nen to electricity, he was really looking forward for a good fight with Killua. Electricity versus gum. The thought itself gave him thrills up his spine. He wondered which one of them would win. But now…

With a single, fluid move, he sat upright and glared at the bathroom door where he could hear the shower water running. He has to make Killua regain all his memory again. No matter what... And now that he had decided that, the question is how he will accomplish it.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Killua emerged from the bathroom draped in the towel. "I bought you some clothes there." He pointed at the plastic bag beside the bathroom door. "Go on and try them on."

Killua took them obediently and went back into the bathroom.

"Hey, do you remember Gon?"

There was a short silence before the boy answer. "N-No, I don't remember him from my past… but I have met him at the hospital. We were in the same room. He told me we were close friends… though… I don't remember it."

"What else did he told you?"

"Well… he didn't tell me much before I ran away. But, he did told me about when we were in a game called 'Greed Island'.''

"Why did you run away?"

Killua appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing the clothes he had bought, there was a weird expression on his face. "I-I don't like the people there."

Hisoka stood up. He knew that expression – it means he should stop asking question now. "Well, it's my turn. You watch the television if you want to." With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short at the doorway: Killua was sprawled in front of the television, clearly asleep. Hisoka couldn't help but to laugh, amused. Apparently, the boy had taken his suggestion seriously and fallen asleep in front of the televisioninstead on the bed. _Or maybe he was being polite because there is only one bed…_

_Idiot…_

Carefully, without waking him up, he picked Killua up in his arms and settled the boy onto the bed. He tucked the blanket around the thin body. For a moment, he studied Killua's sleeping face. The boy, without his super-ego and sarcastic character, was quite cute.

He stood up and switched the lights off. It would be somewhat a shame to lose that adorable boy when Killua regain his memory again. But it couldn't be help if he wanted to have a good fight. There was just no other way. He reside himself on the spot where Killua had been and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even when he was unconscious, he could feel he was being scrutinize closely and the feeling send his mind awake with a jolt. He bolted up, nen ready, expecting an ambush… but instead he saw Killua staring seriously at him.

"Good morning!" The boy chirped.

"Err… morning." He replied feeling awkward. "How long have you been there?"

"Since, I woke up."

"And, exactly how long was that?"

Killua looked thoughtful. "I don't know."

For a moment, there was a growling noise. He thought he knew exactly what that growling noise was and looked at the boy.

Killua laughed at the sound his stomach had made. "Hisoka, I'm hungry."

He shook his head and got up. The digital clock on the top of the television showed it was 8.27 A.M; a store should be open at this time. "Go and get your bath. I'll go and get something to eat."

He waited until the boy had gone into the bathroom before setting out to a nearby store. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt a lot like a mother taking care of her child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got back, he was momentarily surprised to find the boy sitting in front of the television watching… _Looney Toons_. He shook his head and reminded himself again, that Killua was just an ordinary boy now. He grimaced. _Just an ordinary boy… with no nen ability._

"Welcome back." Killua greeted, when he came in. "I've taken my bath."

He nodded absent-mindedly and handed the boy the paper bag he had been carrying.

"Here's some breakfast."

"Thank you."

He watched fascinatingly as the boy rummaged through the bag and stuffed its contents into his mouth. He never knew that Killua had such a loutish habit when it comes to food. He wondered if Gon also possessed the same behavior.

Killua stopped eating and smiled as he noticed Hisoka watching him.

"O' u 'an 'ome?"

"No, I've had some already." He said after a moment wondering what the boy had said. "Don't talk with your mouthful. Eat up quickly. We're going out after this."

Killua swallowed all the food in his mouth with one go. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

"NOO!" Killua shouted. Suddenly, he was very thankful that the boy's mouth was empty about now. "I never want to go there again!"

"Why not?"

Killua made to run away but Hisoka had grabbed his arm first.

"Why not?" he repeated.

"Bad people! I'm afraid of them!" the boy struggled to free himself, but the grip was too strong. "Let me go!"

"Who?" Hisoka asked, surprised. But he might as well have been talking to himself; the boy was content to get away and was on the verge of tears again.

"Let me go!"

"Did you see how strong I was yesterday?"

The question ceased anymore struggling and Killua slowly turned toward the magician, though his face was looking down.

"Yes…"

"Then, you don't have to be afraid anymore since I'm here."

"Really!" Killua's head shot up. "You'll protect me?"

"Err…" Giving protection wasn't the exact idea he had in mind. He really just wanted the boy to know how strong he was. Besides, Killua was really his opponent that he was dying to fight. He heaved a sighed. But, the boy who is standing in front of him now, wasn't the Killua that he wanted to fight with… and he will do anything for Killua to regain all his memory again. So…

"Yes, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Be Continue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

**First, thank you for all the support you have given me, and not just for this chapter or this story only but to all of my stories. I took a lot of time and energy to write them and I am very thankful that my stories are being appreciated. Thank you again. Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**

**As a sign of gratitud, I'll tell you some thing very interesting (though I know some of you will already know this…). **

**If you are a diehard fan of Hunter x Hunter and just dying to know what is going to happened in Hunter x Hunter manga. I suggest you check the website since it got the latest chapters of hunter x hunter. Right now Squiggle-Manga finished the story about 'Greed-Island' and is onto 'The Chiemera Ants' story. The latest chapter I read was chapter237… it is about Killua fighting the Chiemera Ants army… and… he has fallen into a trap. Squiggle-manga updates once a week or if you are lucky twice a week. So you can expect at least one new chapter a week. Other site I recommend is . no latest chapter but it contain all the chapters for the manga Hunter x Hunter and is only late a feww chapters.**

**Now for those who also love Naruto, (you must already know this too) I suggest you try . This site got all the chapters for Naruto Fan and the latest too. You will find no other site like this. This site is truly the no. 1 site for Naruto! The downside you must be a member first but registration is free… so pretty much this site have no down site. the latest chapter is chapter 255… where Gaara had been capture by the Akatsuki… check it out!**

**Well that's all I can tell you right now. Mind you, if you got better site than this please tell me… and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
